Santa and Mrs Claus
by Ringtailer720
Summary: Oneshot. A new twist on those Mommy kisses Santa Claus songs, with Tim and Liz as the only witnesses. FrizzleSeedplot just in time for Christmas.


Disclaimer: The Magic School Bus does not belong to me; I only take enjoyment in manipulating the characters.

(Merry Christmas)

* * *

"Have a wonderful holiday vacation, class!"

The roomful of seven erupted in the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor and Christmas greetings amongst the students. As they passed by the desk, the children wished Ms. Frizzle and Liz a Merry Christmas. The only one not present was Arnold, who had left for the holidays two days ago, though he had offered his greetings when they had parted ways.

The red-haired teacher sighed happily, her thoughts on later that evening, when she and Archibald would have an early Christmas dinner before they parted ways to spend the holidays with their families.

Liz leapt off her shoulder as she got up to clean off the chalkboards before she left, and she hummed a Christmas carol as she did so. She was too busy to realize when Santa--or what looked like Santa--arrived and watched her from the open doorway.

Chocolate brown eyes glittered behind glasses that sat above a thick white beard; they watched as the teacher's dress swished about her legs as she moved. It was a bright red dress, with fluffy white trimming along the hemline, collar, and sleeves. Of course, being Ms. Frizzle's dress, it also had holly leaves embroidered on the skirt part. She had also placed two leaves of holly in her hair. He thought the fur trimming made her look cuter.

"Merry Christmas, Valerie. Have you been good this year?"

She dropped the eraser she was holding, her dress twirling when she turned. It took only a second before the smile was back on her lips and growing ever wider.

"Hello Santa," She cooed, her voice filled with mirth. She approached the "jolly old elf". "I have been _very_ good this year."

Archibald reached into the bright red coat of his costume, pulling out a small cloth bag. Ms. Frizzle's eyes widened as she, for once, was surprised. She watched the other teacher reach his gloved hand into the bag and pull out a small, neatly-wrapped box with a bow on it. The smile left her face, replaced instead with an expression of mixed surprise and possibly comprehension. Her eyes remained focused in shock on the box for several seconds before she turned her attention to Mr. Seedplot's face.

He smiled behind the beard, the merriment reaching his eyes as he knelt down in front of her. "Valerie, you are quite possibly the most unique and cheerful person in the world. In the time I've known you, you've made every moment with you a true blessing and turned every day into Christmas for me. I've wanted to do this for a while but wanted to go for something a bit different,"

Archibald opened the small box and presented it to Ms. Frizzle, whose eyes were already overflowing with tears.

"Valerie Frizzle, will you make me the happiest man this Christmas and marry me?"

Ms. Frizzle smiled, a small sob the only thing she could manage to say at the time, as she nodded. "Y-yes, I will." She blinked and let the tears run down her face; Archibald slid the cool ring onto her hand. Then as he stood up, he wiped away the tears and kissed her lips.

* * *

Tim had forgotten his gloves.

Despite Carlos' urgings to just forget about them for now, Tim thought better and turned around while he urged the rest of the class to go on ahead. As he approached the door of his classroom, he spotted Liz just standing there looking in at something. Tim thought it best to not say anything. He was curious as to what made Liz smile as she was now. He crept up slowly to the doorway and peered in.

What he spotted inside made him think of that one song about the little kid spotting his mother exchanging kisses with Santa.

Only this time it was his teacher kissing Santa Claus. Tim took note of the brown hair that peeked out from beneath Santa's hat and the glasses that looked suspiciously similar to Phoebe's old teacher's. On his teacher's left hand he spotted something that sparkled under the fluorescent lighting. The two were completely unaware of anything going on around them.

Tim exchanged a smile with Liz and turned to leave again. He really didn't need to get his gloves after all.

(End)

* * *

Because we all know that this should have been the real ending to the holiday special.


End file.
